happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Other Characters
In Normal Happy Tree Friends Show Neutral Generic Tree Friends Used en masse when needed, for example, in a large audience. They are also occasionally killed en masse. Some of them look like a darker version of Toothy without a tail, though they resembled a variety of animals in some of the earlier episodes. Giggles' Mom Appearing for the first time in the episode Helping Helps. After she thought Giggles was killed by a tidal wave, she was just horrified, but was cheered when Splendid delivered Giggles to her (but she had no idea that Giggles was dead, or had an acorn for a head). She is one of the few characters who is as tall as Lumpy. She is voiced by Dana Belben. She may also appear in other episodes in the TV series. It is reported that a TV episode with Giggles' Mom in it is in the works, making her yet to make an appearance in the TV series. An episode with Giggles' Mom in it is currently being worked on, but it is unknown when or if it will air. Prehistoric Sniffles This prehistoric anteater appears in the episode Blast from the Past. This anteater is the ancestor of Sniffles and, at the time, was friends with the Ants, but when he saw Sniffles eat one of the Ants, he ate one too, and decided he liked it. He is voiced by Liz Stuart. The Narrator A narrator that gives instructions to Lumpy in the training video Ski Patrol. The instructions are often confusing and only make the situation worse. Even if they are told right, however, Lumpy gets the instructions wrong anyway. He was voiced by Mark Giambruno. Fall Out Boy The band members appeared in the music video for The Carpal Tunnel of Love. They are depicted as Happy Tree Friends bears, and they are also killed together in the same style as Happy Tree Friends. Villains There are some evil characters in the Happy Tree Friends world. Almost all of them are involved in killing somebody. The Cursed Idol A Mayan statue which brings death and bad luck. It does nothing else than just sit there while bringing death and bad luck. When it appears, everyone who is near the statue dies brutally. This idol is based on the golden fertility idol in Raiders of the Lost Ark. It features in the episodes "Treasure These Idol Moments", "Hello Dolly", and "Idol Curiosity". It appears as a prop in many other episodes such as "Crazy Antics", "Happy Trails pt. 1", "Milkin' It", "Class Act", "Ipso Fatso", "Who's to Flame?" and "Every Litter Bit Hurts". The Demon It was first seen in "Read 'em and Weep", and not in any other episode so far. It appeared when Pop reads a satanic book similar to the Necronomicon. It appears to based on the demon Pazuzu from The Exorcist (the Demon's head was not shown, though its tentacles were visible). It is possible that it could be Cthulhu, a monster created by H.P. Lovecraft, however the Cthulhu is too big to fit inside Cub or Lumpy. The Ants Whenever they appear in an episode, it often involves Sniffles trying to eat them, only for him to be tortured and killed by the Ants in the most sadistic manners. They are voiced by Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff and Ken Pontac. Pod Lumpys When a small green alien seed fell from outer space and landed in Lumpy's bag of seeds, Lumpy found it and planted it in his garden. It then grew into a giant pod that brought the first green Lumpy clone to life. It could be that when Lumpy touched the alien seed, it absorbed some of his DNA, and takes on in his form. Every time Lumpy chops off any part of a clone's body, it regenerates into more clones, which is based on the enchanted broomsticks from the famous segment of Fantasia, Sorcerer's Apprentice. They killed Cuddles, Petunia, and Sniffles. Lumpy tried to poison his clones to death, but it turns out that they are totally immune to any Earth toxin. So, at the end of Peas in a Pod, he got them to perform different tasks, such as delivering papers and act as Lumpy's mode of transportation with a car alarm. Some of them died or got injured, while the rest of the clones are still alive. Animals There are animals in the Happy Tree Friends World. Like the Happy Tree Friends, they can be killed in bloody, gruesome ways. Mittens/Honey The crew hasn't decided between these two names for her. She appears in the episodes "A Sight for Sore Eyes", "Out of Sight, Out of Mime" (in the DVD version only), "Tongue Twister Trouble", "Junk in the Trunk", "Who's to Flame?" and "Doggone It". The Cow A cow that appears in "Milkin' It" under the ownership of Lumpy, and was stolen by Lifty and Shifty. The cow also appears in "The Way You Make Me Wheel", "Dunce Upon a Time", and "Aw Shucks!". Frog The frog was killed by The Mole in "Every Litter Bit Hurts" by being stabbed with a litter spike, before being collected in a plastic bag. The Baboon The Baboon appeared in "From A to Zoo". The Baboon had been tormented by Cuddles and Toothy, and, as a result (though it also may have been from Sniffles's camera's flashing), went rampant and killed Sniffles by tearing him apart, and eventually (possibly) caused the deaths of everyone still alive on the bus. The Grizzly Bear A Grizzly Bear that appeared in "Take a Hike". The Grizzly sliced Nutty to pieces and savagely mauled Lumpy to death. He is voiced by Kenn Navarro. Whistle A dog that appears in "Doggone It" and a dog that looks similar to it in "A Sight for Sore Eyes" ,"Junk in the Trunk", and HTF break-Chore Loser. Whistle is based on writer Ken Pontac's dog with the same name who's barks were recorded for this episode. Whistle is generally a sweet little Puppy, but when he hears a whistle sound, he becomes savage and blood-thirsty. The Woodpecker A woodpecker that was seen in "Hide and Seek", who set off Flippy's 'bad' side, and was then killed by his bowie knife. It would make another appearance in "Eye Candy", causing Toothy to fall off a cliff by pecking his eye. It also makes a cameo at the beginning of "Eyes Cold Lemonade". The Canary A canary that was seen in "I Get a Trick Out of You". Lumpy kept it in his hat for his magic performance, but it ended up dying before the show. He threw the bird in the air, expecting it to fly away, but it only fell to the stage, prompting Lumpy to nervously kick it out of the way. The Snail The Snail was killed by Lumpy in "Every Litter Bit Hurts" by a toothpick. It also appears in "A Sight for Sore Eyes". The Turtle It appears in "Junk in the Trunk", "A Sight for Sore Eyes", "Blast from the Past" and "Letter Late Than Never". In "Letter Late Then Never", it was shown as a savage creature, put on a Leash like a dog, it killed Lumpy in the same episode. The Seagulls They eat the guts of the dead or dying Happy Tree Friends when they're at the beach/on the ocean. Featured in the episodes "Wipe Out", "Better Off Bread", "Sea What I Found" and "Water Way to Go". The only time they ever actually kill someone is in "Wipe Out!", when they eat the injured and possibly dying Flaky. The Sharks One of the sharks made a debut in Petunia's Summer Smoochie when it was peach-colored. It reappeared in the TV series in the episodes, "Wipe Out" and "Wingin' It", there, they are blue in colour. They are voiced by Aubrey Ankrum and Kenn Navarro. The Orca The orca appeared in "Snow Place to Go", where it killed off many of the Happy Tree Friends still alive in the frozen wastelands. The Reindeer A Reindeer that was featured in Kringle Bells, kicking Petunia multiple times in the face. The reindeer can also be seen from a distance in "Milkin' It" and "Class Act". The Whale The Whale has appeared in 4 episodes, "A Change of Heart", when the Whale is seen dead, and Handy is lying on the whale, dead also. The Whale also appears in "Get Whale Soon" as the whale that eats Lumpy and Russell, and after Russell escapes it he dies and then gets re-eaten. The Whale makes another appearance in "Water You Wading For" when it appears out of a pond (how it got in is a mystery) and crushes Cuddles. It also appeared in Mirror Mirror, where it was used as a weapon by Splendont. The Giant Squid The Giant Squid appeared only in Doggone It. It was a pet until it attacked and killed several characters before being captured by Lumpy. Small Red Bird Small red bird is a baby bird that appeared in All Flocked Up. Lumpy tried to put it back in its nest, but he died in the process. The bird has 2 siblings of similar appearance. Neutral Buddhist Monkey A special character that starred in his own special episodes. The first episode was "Books of Fury", and he was featured a second time in "Enter the Garden". If you watch closely on Blind Date, the movie being played is "Books of Fury", in "Rink Hijinks" there was a picture of him on a crane machine, and in "Keepin' it Reel" he was on a movie screen once again. He is the only star-characters that never died. Buddhist Monkey will have more adventures in the spin-off Happy Tree Friends Action series: Ka-Pow! In the HTF official website, it states that Flippy, Splendid and Buddhist Monkey will appear in the spin-off web show called "Ka-Pow!" They will be accompanied by new characters. Ka-Pow! will debut in September 2nd. In Non-Happy Tree Friends Shorts Neutral Panda Mom She and her child first appeared in the episode "Books of Fury". The Panda Mom was on a library ladder fixing up the book shelves and was almost caught in the fight between Buddhist Monkey and a Generic Tree Ninja racing down the isle. But when Buddhist Monkey avoided killing her, it shows how very compassionate he is towards other good characters. They also made a cameo apperance at the end of Buddhist Monkey's KA-POW episode, where it is hinted that they are poor. Pig Child The final character to appear in "Mole in the City". This child was present when the Elephant Balloon Vendor was killed by the falling glass. He was devastated by the Vendor's Death, until The Mole gave him his balloons, which lifted the child away. It can be assumed he died when the balloons popped and he fell back to Earth. Elephant Ballon Vender The Elephant Vendor appeared in "Mole in the City". He was killed by falling glass when The Mole jumped through a window. After he was carved up, he released his balloons, allowing the Mole a safe landing. Enemies Generic Tree Ninjas A special group of Generic Tree Friends from Japan, who terrorize the sacred places where Buddhist Monkey lives. These dark ninja are exclusive to the Buddhist Monkey episodes, Enter the Garden, Books of Fury, and Three Courses of Death (excluding the episode "Keepin' it Reel" where the ninjas appear on a movie screen). In "Enter The Garden", the ninjas wear green outfits with a leaf on their chest, while in "Books of Fury", they wear brown outifts with an open book on their chest. Fates =Deaths = #Enter The Garden: (1) Split in half by Buddhist Monkey's shock wave. (2) Bones and organs forced through his eye sockets when Buddhist Monkey punches him into a rock. (3) Punched in to the sun by Buddhist Monkey. #Books of Fury: (1) Arms and scalp were cut off by card catalogs, and punched into a pile of books. (2) A sound wave causes his eyes and ears to fall off. (3) Decapitaited by a book. #Three Courses of Death: (1) Eyes punched out by Budist Monkey. (2) Brains whacked out by Budist Monkey. (3) The Shadow Lord preforms an evil touch on one after it failed him. The Ninja's eyes exploded and it was vaporized. The Rat He has appeared only in the episode "Mole in the City". He appears to be the arch-enemy of the Mole, seeing as they are both involved in Industrial Espionage, he was killed by explosives that the Mole planted in a briefcase. His death may have been permanent. In Happy Tree Friends Ka-Pow! Friends Sneaky Sneaky is a chameleon and one of the commandos who is on Flippy's side. He has the ability to blend into his surroundings and is able to stretch his tongue long enough to grab enemies or items. Fates =Deaths = #Operation: Tiger Bomb: Accidentally stabbed in the chest by Flippy. Then he was killed when Mouse Ka-Booms' bombs exploded. Flippy hides inside his chared corpse, he "flips-out", and explodes out of Sneaky's body, using his rib cage as a weapon. His death may or may not be permanent. Mouse Ka-Boom Mouse Ka-Boom is a mouse who is also on Flippy's side. He specializes in explosives and his ears appear to be wrapped in bandages due to hearing loss caused by series of explosions. He is French as evidenced by his appearance and the fact he usually says "Le (something)." Fates =Deaths = #Operation: Tiger Bomb: Flippy accidentally slices him in half horizontally killing him. Like Sneaky, his death may or may not be permanent. Sensei Orangutan The Orangutan Master is an elderly martial artist sensei of Buddhist Monkey. He once showed his apprentice how to create fire with his fingers. His tombstone is seen at the end of Three Courses of Death and how his spirit visited Buddhisty Monkey in a fight with Char Sew and the Giant Crab proves that he is dead. Enemies Tiger Soldiers They are led by the Tiger General. Fates =Deaths = #Operation: Tiger Bomb: (1) Got pulled through barbed wire by Sneaky. (2) Got blown up by Mouse- Kaboom's apple bomb. (3) Beaten and disemboweled by Flippy. (4) Seven of them are killed by Flippy using an organ as a weapon. Tiger General The evil leader of the tiger soliders with a metal claw in place of his left hand and a monocle on his left eye. He first appeared in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Fates =Deaths = #Operation: Tiger Bomb: In the battle with Flippy, he is stabbed in the stomach with the spiked bones that Flippy had, his intestines are ripped out in which he uses to strangle him, then he is finally crushed by a falling log. His face is then made into a pizza by Flippy. Unnamed Dark Shadow Lord An unknown character in the shadows is the evil master who sent the Generic Tree Ninjas to attack Buddhist Monkey. He also sent Char Sew to kill Buddhist Monkey. He watches over Buddhist Monkey in his magic cauldron. Char Sew Char Sew is one of the Shadow Lord's assassins sent to eliminate Buddhist Monkey. However, he failed and got killed by Buddhist Monkey in Three Courses of Death. He owns a giant purple crab he used in his efforts to kill Buddhist Monkey, but the both of them got boiled by his fire-making technique. Fates =Deaths = #Three Courses of Death: Buddhist Monkey used the fire-making technique with his hands and boiled Char Sew to death in the lake. Splendont Splendont is a rival super hero of Splendid. He was trapped in a mirror floating in space that broke when a rock went up and hit it. He is likeky to return in future Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad episodes. Characters